


Hello, beautiful demon

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Corruption, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Priest/Demon AU, but not like the sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One fateful night, Tatsumi meets the man of his dreams, a demon
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Hello, beautiful demon

**Author's Note:**

> Woah hello there!! 
> 
> yes yes it's me, king of rinniki writing... tatsumayo??? Damn, who would've thought
> 
> Anyways yeah i know this is like super short but eh i quite like it   
> I dunno, might write a sequel one day
> 
> Anyways enjoy!!! :D

Tatsumi had stopped believing a long time ago. God was no longer a part of him. Despite that, he still was a priest of the church, of his own church.

He was a sinner, but he didn’t care. Couldn’t bring himself to care. Still, he represented himself as an angel, who never sinned. Never would, never could sin.

Even though he was. Every night, in the dark of the night, he ever so slightly touched himself to the thought of…

_Him_

_He_ was just a figment of his imagination, a beautiful sin.

He knew he shouldn’t. After all, they were both men.

But he didn’t care anymore. Needed the relief.

In the hour of twilight, the moon shining through the coloured glass windows, sending long shadows down the pews, Tatsumi paced the pews of the church corridor.

Today felt different, he felt a strange presence behind each pew, in each crack in the wall. But every time he looked, he found absolutely nothing there.

Still, the presence lingered. He felt like he was being watched. Cautiously, he called out, breaking the eerie silence.

“Is anyone there?”

Was it god, coming down to punish him? Cleanse him from his sins? Or was it… _him_?

_It can’t be, he isn’t real_

_Just a figment of my imagination_

Still, he felt his hands shake in anticipation of his darkest, deepest fantasies.

Once again, the silence was shattered. Only this time it wasn’t him. A loud crash resonated throughout the empty church, echoing on the walls. Like something had been broken, had shattered into a million pieces.

Ever so slowly, he made his way towards where the sound had come from.

From one of the backrooms, with the expensive ornaments. Ever so slowly, he pushed the door open and there he was.

A beautiful creature with long purple hair in a loose-fitting braid. The most beautiful turquoise eyes, which he felt like he could stare at for hours. He also had long, black wings, which looked incredibly soft to the touch.

And there he sat, in the middle of the shattered glass from the window.

Tatsumi’s breath hitched. _It is him_

Purple met turquoise, as they stared at each other. Nervously, the demon started fidgeting, averting his gaze.

Carefully, as not to startle him, Tatsumi crouched down next to him, still staring at him in fascination.

The other yelped, as he touched him ever so slightly and backed away.

“You can’t...!”, he shrieked, standing up and taking a step back.

Confusion filled his gaze, as Tatsumi looked at him, his breath being stolen by the sheer _beauty_ of the demon once again.

The demon quivered, as he looked right at him. “You- aren’t you a priest?! You are dirtying yourself!”

“I have already dirtied myself enough.”

This seemed to catch the purple haired demon off guard, as he just stared at him in disbelief.

“How can someone as beautiful as you… want to…”

“I want you. You are the one I’ve been dreaming of.”

Frantically, the other shook his head.

“Tatsumi-san… I-if you do this… I-I’ll be corrupting you, I-“

“It’s fine, Mayoi-san.”

He seemed to know his name, without being told. He just knew, it came naturally.

“I no longer believe.”

Mayoi gulped, as he looked at him, unsure what to say next. As Tatsumi took a step towards him, he took one back, pressed back against the wall.

“Are you an angel? Because you definitely look like one… so beautiful and graceful…”

“I’m a demon from hell, Tatsumi-san… You can’t just… I-it will ruin everything!”

Smiling slightly, Tatsumi leaned down, to whisper right into his ear.

“It doesn’t matter to me anymore. Ever since you were in my dreams for the first time, I longed for you, I wanted you.”

Shivering, Mayoi pressed a hand against his chest.

“I-if you kiss me now, both of our lives will be ruined. You will be chained to someone as disgusting as me, for your entire life”

“I don’t see the problem in that.”

And ever so slowly, he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first non-Rinniki fan fic!!!!!!! As always, leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed 
> 
> Love, Leo~


End file.
